


Letter Home 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Letter Home 100

Headmaster Dumbledore,  
Dear Sir, may I please have permission to return to the school early? I find it impossible to work on my studies without the ability to experiment with my potion modifications. I will not give anyone any trouble. I just want to be able to sleep and work. Though I will need some food, I do not eat much. It is difficult to concentrate on my schoolwork and it is so important to study hard. My parents are unable to give consent at this time. Please, let me come home.

Yours sincerely, thanking you in advance,   
Severus Snape.

* * * *

I found this and noticed I had written it but, alas, not posted it in a timely manner.


End file.
